


Royal Wake up

by jason6297



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jason6297/pseuds/jason6297
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pampering his lazy little prince has been one of his favorite pastimes ever since he figured out how much you loved sleepy morning sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Wake up

**Author's Note:**

> Not written by me, but by my boyfriend, uraniumstingray@tumblr, who doesn't have an AO3 but wanted it uploaded. Go smother him in affection, it is required.

Waking up like this has become so comfortable. The gentle rise and fall of his chest, the warmth of his presence, the soft little noises he makes as you wake him with kisses. It's all so lovely. He's so lovely.  
Sollux cracks his red eye open and immediately begins purring, pulling you closer and returning the shower of kisses you give him. You hum softly and wrap your arms a little tighter around his twig-like waist.  
"Mornin', Solbee," you mumble between kisses and nuzzles, "you sleep okay?"  
"Mmmmmmmyeah," he mumbles, burying his face into the curve of your shoulder and giving a few kisses and nips along your neck, careful of the delicate gill slits there. You smile and nuzzle softly.  
Soon his hands catch your face and his lips are on yours, kissing sweetly but passionately. Sol tugs at your torso, making you squeak quietly as he brings a thigh between your legs. Slowly, gently, he begins grinding against your nook and you let your head loll back as you give a soft moan. Sol's kisses become more eager as you move your hips in sync with his leg.  
By the time your bulge slithers out and you start whining, it seems he's had enough.  
"On your back, prince. Lemme make you feel good."  
You comply and he parts your legs, humming and flicking his eyes up to meet yours. You blush and look away, smiling bashfully.  
"Hey. Look at me," he coos.  
You can't really say no to how sweet he's being. Sol looks into your eyes as he massages your inner thighs and purrs softly.  
"You're so pretty, little prince."  
The nickname makes you hum in contentment, and you don't complain as he opens your legs further and lowers his head.  
"Good boy," he murmurs, warm breath hitting your nook. A happy sigh escapes your throat and you close your eyes, gripping the sheets tightly.  
The first lash of his tongue makes you gasp and moan softly. Sollux likes to build you up slow when you're like this. Pampering his lazy little prince has been one of his favorite pastimes ever since he figured out how much you loved sleepy morning sex. First come the little laps, just a tease, just to make you moan and ready your little nook for him. He likes having you dripping before the real fun begins.  
Little moans and pleads escape your lips as he licks at your nook. They grow louder and harsher as he spreads you and begins thrusting his tongue in and out of your wet nook. His hand captures your thrashing bulge, causing your hips to thrust up and the ragged moans to fray even more. You're gonna rip the sheets open at this rate.  
As your moans grow louder and more desperate, Sollux draws away. You make a frustrated noise and youre about to complain until three fingers find their way inside your desperate little nook.  
"Mmmmmhh! Sol!"  
"C'mon prince, lemme watch you."  
He's gentle at first. Almost too gentle. His thrusts (if you could call them that) are agonizingly slow. Instead, he focuses more one wriggling his digits inside you. Every move is a new sensation. He's playing you like a damn violin, making you moan differently with every stroke. Your eyes are almost crossed as he hits a spot that makes your nook clamp down hard on him. Warmth begins to gather around your pelvis. You're close. So close. Just a little more. But he won't fucking speed up. You howl and beg for more, for him to thrust faster. Gradually, he begins picking up the pace, making you scream more with every movement until your fingers are desperately grasping at the sheets. Sollux smiles and leans down.  
"Let go. Let me see."  
He crooks his fingers to hit a spot that makes your ears ring and your world crumbles.  
Back arching, toes curling, you scream as your nook convulses around his fingers, which show no signs of slowing down, even through your orgasm. He kisses you, still pistoning his fingers in and out, even though you're so sensitive. Not that you mind. It adds a new layer of pleasure that threatens to push you over the edge again.  
You whine as he pulls his hand away and instead shifts into a sitting position. Sollux smiles and grabs your hips, drawing you close. His bulge, already unsheathed and writhing, teases your dripping nook. You sigh and spread your legs, letting it enter more easily. He purrs and your eyes close as you sink down onto him. You rock your hips back and forth, moaning as he wriggles inside you, pressing against all the most sensitive places that make your nook twitch with excitement.  
"Sollux..."  
Something about the desperate way you say his name makes him start panting. His hands tighten on your hips and your back arches. He lifts your hips and brings them down hard, making you moan loudly. Sol grins and brings you down faster, harder, rougher. You fall against his chest, arms around his waist. He laughs softly and you cry out as he grabs your hips and slams up into you once. Twice. Again. God, you're so close to finishing. As Sollux's controlled, calculated thrusts became more erratic, you could tell he was close too. He pants and lets out a cry as he spills, the heat of his genetic material filling up your nook as you shudder and ride out your second orgasm.  
You're completely limp against Sollux as he pulls you back into bed against him. Both your bulge and his retract into their respective sheaths as he pets your hair and kisses your horns.  
"How was that, baby? A good way to start the day?"  
You smile. "Definitely."  
A soft chuckle makes his chest shake slightly against you and he lays a kiss against your forehead before speaking again.  
"You haven't gone hunting yet, ED."  
You whine and snuggle further into your matesprit, ignoring the pain as he accidentially stabs you in the gut with one of those knives he calls elbows.  
"It can wait a few minutes."  
"Minutes?"  
"Longer."  
He chuckles, wrapping his arms around your waist and tugging you into an embrace.  
"Well, Good. I won't let you leave till at least noon."  
You purr and kiss him tenderly, chirping as you feel his tongue slide against yours. Oh yeah, you can live with that.


End file.
